


Art for Be Seeing You

by inkvoices



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanvids, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Mission Fic, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: Art and fanvid for Alistra and AlphaFlyer's Marvel Big Bang 2020 ficBe Seeing You, a Marvel/The Prisoner fusion.  Contains SPOILERS for the fic, so go read that first and enjoy!Fic Summary:At the height of the Cold War, freelance American assassin Clint Barton and rogue Russian spy Natasha Romanoff find themselves abducted and transferred to a strange village of uncanny cheerfulness. Guarded by an unknown foe, the two rival agents must learn to work together to escape. But there is more at play behind pastel walls and stripy fashions than either of them can even begin to imagine.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	Art for Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts), [Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Seeing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580970) by [Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra), [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer). 



> **Contents:** fanvid trailer, teaser poster, cover art, and chapter dividers.
> 
>  **Artist Note:** Here I am with my second ever fanvid, because Alistra and AlphaFlyer teamed up to write a trailer-inspiring fic and invited me to play in their sandbox. I had huge amounts of fun working with these lovely ladies who brightened up my 2020 <3

**Fanvid trailer: Be Seeing You**  
**Length:** 1:31  
**Music:** The Prisoner and featuring The Radetzky March as played by The Band of The Village  
**Video and Audio:** The Prisoner, Iron Man 2, Avengers Assemble, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Winter Soldier,  
The Bourne Legacy, Misson Impossible: Rogue Nation, Torksey and District Croquet Club, Jeremy Renner: Main Attraction,  
The Birth of a Weapon: English Longbow Making, and 1965 Frankfurt Streets from the Kinolibrary Archive Film Collections 

**Teaser Poster**

**Cover Art**

**Chapter Dividers**


End file.
